Starting my new life revised version
by fantasyboy30
Summary: I'm back after about a year and I made the story better at least I think check it out and review and be completely honest or else I'll hate you guys just kidding I can't hate you guys but come check it out anyway.


"Oh man I gotta live in this run down place!" said Horu as he unpacked all of his stuff.

"I'm sure you'll do fine here. Ok then see you tomorrow." The Mayor began to walk away.

"Hey!" Called Horu "Where are you going and most importantly what am I supposed to do?"

"Well how about going around the town and making friends with the people here first then start your work tommorow." Suggested the Mayor.

"Alright fine." Horu sounded a little disappointed

"I'll see you then bye." The Mayor then left.

"Yeah bye." Horu walked inside sadly "I'm so lost right now. What am I supposed do after I meet all these people. I know I gotta get all this trash off the field but, what if I don't do a good job after I clear the fields, what if I can grow crops right and they die or something I'll be so screwed. I really have to stop thinking negative." He finished packing all of his stuff and headed out the door and left his new run down house. "I should go to the closest place first." Then he immediately saw a girl with pink hair, red eyes, a black shirt, and a red dress. He rubbed his eyes "Does she have pink hair?"

She walked over to him "Hi I've never seen you before, are you the new farmer?"

"You guessed right how'd you know?" He asked a little surprised

"News travels around here fast." Replied the girl

"Oh, I'm Horu nice to meet you umm…." Horu started

"Popuri." She finished

"Nice to meet you Popuri." Said Horu happily "I made my first friend here one good thing at least." He thought

"So what are you doing right now?" Questioned Popuri

"I'm trying to meet the people around here. Which reminds me." He smacked his forehead "I should be on my way right now. I'll see you around nice meeting you Popuri."

"Nice meeting you too." Horu walked away Popuri waved at him "He seems nice like a nice person." She walked back home.

Horu continued to walk around the town and saw a guy with a short pony tail, brown clothes, and a depressed facial expression at Rose Square so he walked up to him."Um…..are you okay, because you look pretty sad."

"No I'm really ok." Replied the guy

"You sure?" Questioned Horu a little doubtful

"Don't worry about it I'm usually like this. Sorry, I'm Cliff by the way and you must be the new farmer." Said the guy known as Cliff

"Yeah I'm Horu and don't worry it's ok, Cliff." Horu patted him on the shoulder "I gotta go though."

"Was it because me?" Asked Cliff sadly

Horu gave a little chuckle "No it wasn't you. I'm new here so I gotta make some friends in this town."

"Oh bye." Cliff walked away

"Bye! He's really depressed." He walked toward a place that said Doug's Inn on the sign. "Doug's Inn. Cool an Inn maybe this is where the tourists stay. They must have some food here." Horu walked in and there was no one at the counter. "This stinks I'm hungry." He noticed the stairs "Maybe this guy must be upstairs." He went up the stairs and heard singing coming from one of the rooms. Horu went to check what was going on and he opened the door. He saw a girl with orange hair, a yellow shirt, blue overalls, and blue eyes. It was her singing.

The girl turned around and her face turned red "Um you weren't supposed to hear that, and why are you eavesdropping anyway!?"

"Sorry," Horu scratched the back of his head "I just heard a noise from one of the rooms and I just went inside to check it out. Sorry let me just le…."

"No it's ok." She stopped him "Let's go downstairs I'm guessing you're here for food."

"How'd you know?" He asked surprised

"I heard your stomach growl." Anwered the girl giggling

"Oh heh heh." Horu gave her a big smile

"Follow me." She began walking and he followed her and she put him at table and brought Horu some food and decided to sit down with him. "I haven't seen you around here you must be that new farmer"

"Wow news does travel around here fast." said Horu

"It's a small town." Added Ann

"But, yeah that's me my name is Horu. " He said

"You got here today?" She asked

"Yeah." Replied Horu as he took a bite of his food

"Shouldn't you be working on your farm? " Questioned Ann "I've seen it a couple of times it's really messed up."

"I'm trying to get to know the people here first." Answered Horu drinking water

"Good idea." Said Ann

"It was the mayor's idea. I was thinking about starting today but, this way I could be lazy and I won't have to start now." Horu took another bite "This is really good."

"Thank you." Ann smiled happily "I made it and I'm pretty good at cooking."

"I can tell." Horu took his last bite and drank all the water. "Where do I pay?"

Ann stood up "Just come with me to the counter."

Then someone busted threw the door grabbed "Give me the all your gold in this place."

Ann was scared to death "Ok I'll get you the money."

He held the knife to her neck while she was putting the money in the bag.Then out of nowhere Horu grabbed the arm that the robber had the knife on pulled it away from Ann and punched him in the face knocking him out cold. Then Jack tied him up and called the police. "Sorry about that now how much for the food?" He smiled like nothing happened

She stared at him and said "Don't do that again you had me worried sick don't try save me like that, dad, you could have gotten killed if something wrong happened."

"Dad?" Horu Questioned confused

"Sorry I said that I thought you were my dad since he's always protecting me." Ann's face turned redder than a tomato "Why did I go and say that for?"

"It's ok." Said Horu "Is Doug your father?"

"Yeah." Answered Ann

"What about your mom?" asked Horu and Ann turned a little sad "What's wrong?"

"She died." Ann looked down at the counter

"Is that why you thought I was your dad because that's all you have left?" asked Horu

"Yeah…." Ann lifted up her head "which is why I get worried easily I don't want to lose him."

"Wel….how much for the food?" Horu sounded happy to try to cheer her up

Ann still sounded the same "It's on the house since you just moved here."

"Thanks I'll see you around." Horu smiled at her

"Yeah bye." Ann still had her frown

"She's really sad I should've never brought that up." He thought as he left the Inn. Horu continued walking around the town meeting some more people.(Got lazy didn't feel like saying everthing)Then he went inside a hospital to see a girl with brown hair with a nurse outfit and a guy with black hair with a doctors coat.

"Hello. Your new you must be the new farmer I'm Doctor Trent." He extended his hand

"Hi Doc." Horu shook his hand

"And this is my Elli my assistant." Added the Doctor

"Hi Elli." Horu waved at her

"Hello." Elli waved back at him

"Do you need a checkup?" asked the Doctor

"No I was trying to get to know people around here so I wanted to come here before I go home I gotta get started tommorow." answered Horu

"Just remember if you need a check up talk to me and if you need medicine go talk to Elli." said Doctor

"I'll remember that Doc. I'll see ya." Horu went and opened the door

"Bye " Elli went back to work

"Bye Horu." Doctor went to his desk

Horu left and walked down the path to his farm and he bumped into a girl by accident she had blond hair with brown hightlights on her bangs, and a purple shirt. "Sorry about th-" He stopped and looked at her face and thought she was cute. "Hi."

"Hi your new right?" she asked "Are you the new farmer?"

"Y-yeah." he barely uderstood her words he kept looking at her then he shook his head " I'm Horu."

"I'm Karen." Said Karen

"Nice to meet you." Horu said "Sorry again."

"Don't worry about it." Karen looked at the sky "It's getting pretty late I should get going. It was nice meeting you." Karen walked away

"Yeah nice meeting you." Horu looked at her walking away and then the bell rang and he was startled."What the heck was that?" Then he noticed most of the lights were turning off he ran to his house "These people seem nice and that Karen girl was cute and maybe these people won't hate me if I mess up this farm and I really really need to stop thinking but overall I think I'm gonna like this place. " He turned on the t.v. and went to sleep.

I need reviews.Like I said I'm back and if it still stinks tell me what I can do to make it better and special thanks to Awesome Rapidash Writer x Writer and Momo-chan12 for being the first people to review and helping me get a little bit more better at this and I hope you guys review and start reading this again even though it's been like a year and this is still my first story I'm sorry if it stinks. Just sayin.


End file.
